Saying Their Last Goodbyes
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: He stood at the corner of the street waiting for her… waiting to say his last goodbye. –Literati


**Author**: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
**Disclaimer**: The _Gilmore Girls_, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.   
  
**Title**: Saying Their Last Goodbyes  
  
**Summary**: He stood at the corner of the street waiting for her… waiting to say his last goodbye. –Literati 

  
**Pairings**: Rory/Jess  
**  
Distribution**: Please tell me first. Being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
**Author's Note**:I never really wrote a story that was just based on Rory and Jess's relationship… so this is a first. I know that's it's been a while since _Goodnight Gracie_ and_ Here Comes The Son _but I just thought that I should write what I wanted to happen. Hope you like it. 

*

He stood at the corner of the street waiting for her… waiting to say his last goodbye. He hated to think about it, just the thought of leaving her made him mad but he knew he had to do it, it was best for them both just to forget all of those feelings… and too move on. He did love her, and still does but he knew that if he stayed any longer he would get in more trouble. He couldn't go to the prom, he had to repeat the 12th grade, and he just got kicked out of his home because of all of that. 

Then there was her old boyfriend, Dean. He hated him so much… he made things worse for him. He knew that he meant well by protecting Rory but he thought it did it too much… it was like he was watching her every minute – but then they **finally** broke up… courtesy of him. He smiled… remembering all those moments that he had with her… 

He spotted her walking down the street, in his direction. He didn't tell her that he was leaving… so she didn't know anything – all she knew that he wanted to talk to her and that it was urgent. Her voice sounded worried when he told her this over the phone, and he hated to see her all tense. But then he knew that it was for the best.

She finally reached him; she looked over at his duffel bag and had a confused look on her face. "What's going on?" 

He looked at her… right in her blue eyes, he couldn't lie to her anymore… he hated when he lied to her… but he knew it was only to protect her. "I have to go."

"But I just got here." She said… sounding more confused. He looked away from her, at the bus stop that was right across from them. She kept on looking at him, searching for answers in his eyes. 

"No… I mean I have to go… as in never come back." He said, he looked at her… she was getting a sad look on her face… sad and confused… He sighed, this was hard for him too, be he tried to hide it… it was hard to just say goodbye without really meaning it… without having any emotional sense come of you. 

"Where are you going?" she asked, he looked at her. He couldn't lie again… he was going to Venice Beach… to look for his father, the father that he could have had… but didn't. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He was looking for Jimmy Mariano, the guy that bailed on his mother and him when he was little. The guy that he saw at the diner the day before… but didn't recognize him… the guy that he wanted to get to know a little better.

"Venice Beach." He stated simply. He got it over with… he told her where he was going, but she still looked upset. He couldn't take this… he hated to see her so upset over him. Sure he had dated a lot of girls in New York… he even dated in Stars Hollow, but Rory was different. Rory seemed to grab his attention the first time he laid his eyes on her, and he knew she felt the same way about him. 

"California huh?" she said. She looked at him again, and he knew that she wanted to say something else… but she couldn't find the right words for it. "I'll miss you." She said finally. Her words were engraved in his heart; she made something simple as three little words so beautiful to his ears.

"I'll miss you too." He said, hoping that she would at lease show him a little smile… but she didn't. She just looked at him again… this time she looked less confused… but she didn't look happy either. He looked at the bus that was coming their way, and then he looked at her. They both knew that this was it.

"I'll call." He said, hoping that would cheer her up. She cringed. He sighed. They both walked over to the bus stop. The bus came closer, and their time was limited. He kissed her goodbye, they pulled apart – she was crying. He wiped the tear from her face.

"I'll try to visit." She said he smiled. She still wanted to see him after all of this… after he was going to leave her for some crappy hot dog vendor that lives at the other side of the country. She hugged him, tightly. He didn't expect things to get as dramatic as this. He thought that he was going to say goodbye – and it was over with… but he was wrong.

The bus finally reached them; it opened its doors for him to come in and to leave Stars Hollow. He looked at her one last time, before he left… she looked at him too. The driver honked, getting aggravated that he was taking so long, he sighed and got on the bus… without really saying goodbye.


End file.
